The Goddess Festival
by S.A.S Cloak and Dagger
Summary: *Middle OoT 7y gap. 90% OC due to this being a prequel to a story I'm doing later.*It was to be held in honor of the 3 goddesses. But the goddesses have taken the forms of young performers. Ganondorf knows this... With Link not there will Ganondorf win?
1. Introduction

LoZ locations and Characters belong to there respected owners. Leo and other custom names belong to me. Flames welcome. First fanfiction I've put ON the web. I like the idea enought to put it on. But don't be thrown off. It's good! Well chapter 4+ is.

Introduction.

Every 7 years, the 3 Goddess; Din, Nayru, and Farore have a festival in their honor. They only attend when the festival is truly magnificent. The year link is meant to receive the master sword, a festival is held. This time the goddess come because they know something is wrong and they plan on telling Zelda. Ganondorf however knew, some how, the goddesses would attend. He would find out who they 'dressed up' as and capture them. Link would also be a prize when Ganondorf captured him. But Link would miss this festival due to training; the guards would be useless against Ganondorf and his minions. Zelda is meant to be in hiding, so she could not fight. That leaves only the people them selves to fight. Leo might be one of those people, but one slight problem. He has been in so much trouble that the guards won't believe a word that comes out his mouth. Can Ganondorf use that to his advantage? Or will the guards really believe him?

Let us wait and see…  
(By chapter 4, I will start to accept little user things about what happens next. That includes Romance and events. Even if Leo gets caught or not. But should you write a chapter, please contact me first about it? Also. This is the YEAR Link gets the Master sword. Before the 7 year gap. Zelda might be there too! P.S.S The festival lasts a month. Long I know. But It's a 7 year gap between festivals. Well to bad there won't be one when Link get's back.  
**CHECK MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL!**

CHARACTERS.  
(Pictures belong to their respected owners... I like photobucket xD)  
(P.S. IGNORE THE DAMN SCREEN NAME! I played WoW on Norgannon, so I added dork to make it Norgannondork :D )  
Go to photobucket .com /albums /mm132 /Norgannondork /Fanfiction Character Pics/  
(remove the spaces)

**_Leo  
_**Age: 14-15  
Eye color: Redish?  
Hair: Messy black ish. (If you know me in person, think my hair but black.)  
Skin Tone: Tan ish (Not me.)  
Weapons: None (Well I don't wanna give him, or me, weapons... well, NOT YET that is :D)  
(SHUT UP! I know he looks like Vince Valentine. Deal with it. Best picture I found T.T)

**_Maya  
_**Age: 16  
Eye Color: Orange?  
Hair Color: Straight Brown  
Skin Tone: Umm Really Tan, Brown ish even 0.o  
Weapons: None, But will have a Bow/Arrows and a Cutlass  
(Nice Pic huh? Yay for Photobucket!)

**_Rose  
_**Age: 15 ish  
Eye Color: Brown  
Hair Color: Long Gray/Black ish (think pencil)  
Skin Tone: Just look T.T  
Weapons: None, She is a horse rancher not a fighter :D  
(Nice Horse... Damn artists, they do what I can't D: )


	2. Thief! Someone Catch that Thief!

Chapter 1

Thief! Someone stop that thief!

_XXX_

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ. The Characters (even by chance being mentioned) belong to respectful owners. blah blah blah More random useless crap. Please review. Blah Blah Blah.**

XXX

A shrill voice rang out as a young raggedy boy shoved and pushed his way through the think festival goers as a guard yelled out "Thief! Someone get the Thief!" The boy looked back only to be tripped by some figure. Scrambling to his feet, the boy wasn't amused when the stolen bag of rupees where plucked out his hands by said figure. "That's it, Leo. Don't you ever learn? Stealing is bad" Said a guard as he grabbed the boy. "Oh. Hello again, Lars. How's the family?" Leo said with a smirk on his face. Lars was always the one whom caught Leo. "Thank you sir. Leo… This is meant to be fun. Can't you stop being a thief for one day?" Lars said looking at the figure. The unknown figure just looked down and gave a slight wave before Lars began to drag Leo towards the castle. "How can I be when everything is so expensive? And besides, I have no money." Leo said quickly matching Lars' quick movement. "Oh right. I'm sure you don't have money seeing how you always pay the bail the day after you're in jail." Lars said as they reached the gate house. He almost threw Leo towards the gate. "By the Goddesses… Leo again? Such a shame, so much talent to be wasted on theft. You know that Leo? If you stopped stealing someone might come and use your skills." The gatehouse guard said shaking his head as he opened the gate. "Oh right… and the Zoras will move into Death Mountain to swim in lava." Leo said rolling his eyes. "Very funny Leo. Let me guess, your trying to 'earn' a living" Lars said walking with Leo in tow. Yeah… that's it" Leo said before turning around and sprinting towards the market. "Damn it!" Lars muttered before running after the sprinting Leo. Like a true cat, Leo jumped onto the wall of the gate house and scrambled up. He jumped down and ran towards the market. _'Great a man hunt will be after me now. Eh, let them try. I'll be gone by dawn'_ Leo thought slowly stopping to blend in with the festival goers. Leo moved quickly and silently to an ally way. He checked to make sure no one followed him.

_XXX_

He had not expected for the cloaked figure that tripped him to follow him from the roof tops. "Hmm such agility, I might need him" The figure said before she gave a cold blooded smile watching Leo. Dropping down to the ground, the figure removed her hood and tapped Leo on the shoulder. "Umm Yeah?" Leo said before turning around to see the unknown face of a Gerudo. "I saw your escape from the guards. Very nice boy. I need someone to help me steal a few things. I believe I can use your agility to create a distraction so I can get what I want" the Gerudo said. Her voice was cold to be when you heard it started freezing yet sincere enough to convince Leo it was a good deal. "What's in it for me? I don't work for free. Gotta make a living you know?" Leo said rubbing his fingers together looking at the Gerudo "Fine. I'll make sure you get paid well, IF you don't get caught." She said "Deal." Leo said "The names Leo. Got a name?" Leo added his arms crossed. "You can call me Maya." She said, rolling her eyes. "Follow me Leo."

_XXX_

She added before covering her face and walking towards the gate. "There is a problem with that you know… The guards know my face. I'm stuck in here." Leo said nodding to the 2 guards on duty. Maya looked at him then nodded towards the stable. "Oh..." Leo said before smiling. He was going to like what happened next. Maya walked towards the guards, the 2 on duty when she asked for help; they couldn't run fast enough to help her. Leo took this into his advantage and began to sneak past the two guards whom would stop at nothing to prove their worth to the young Gerudo despite the fact she was to un-interested in the guards. "Damn it Leo. You're not very bright are you?"

_XXX_

**Sorry for the long wait… if anyone is waiting \ I got grounded for not doing my school work, so I'll try and get on to update when I finish a chapter. Please review okay? I can use the advice… I suck at writing stories.**


	3. Oh Holy Crap

TGF chapter 3

The Goddess Festival

Chapter 3 – "Oh Holy Crap"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. I do own any characters named in here… Blah blah blah blah.**

_Damn it Leo, you're not very bright are you?!  
_

**XXXXXXXXX**

The young boy stood with the looming shadow belong to the Captain of the Guard. "Oh Hello Kale…" Leo said slowly turning around to face the pudgy guard. "Leo, you're in so much trouble… Let me explain it to you in a way you can understand; you have two choices. One you go to jail with out running and spend a month in there. Two, you run and get caught and spend EVEN more time in jail. Pick wisely Leo" Kale, a tall pudgy red head with the attitude to match, said. "Hmm such amazing offers, how am I ever going to choose?" Leo said with sarcasm. "I choose…" Leo started smiling as he saw the young figure of Maya speeding towards him on her horse. "Door number 3. Bye Bye" Leo said grinning as Maya pulled him up onto the horse with out stopping. They sped out of Castle Town and into Hyrule field. The only words Leo could mutter as to all of that space was "Holy Crap."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Maya slowed the horse down to a slow gallop, Leo muttered a thank you and looked around at the vast field. "Get off the horse." Maya said coldly. "Why?" Leo asked not wanting Maya to ditch him in some unknown place. "Look ahead." Maya said pointing towards a Ranch (Think Malon's ranch, but not Malon) "Oh." Leo said glumly as he slowly slid off. "We need you a horse, mine will be carrying the loot, and you need to get out of the place fast." Maya said, and before Leo could answer she added "The ranch owner owes me a favor. I figured this would be the time to use it." Leo sighed as he attempted to keep up with the young Gerudo. "So… Care to explain to me this job?" Leo asked slowing down as they approached the ranch main gate. "Later Leo. Later." She snapped at him. "Fine." He muttered as he opened the gate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Leo opened the gate, he had not expected to see a girl his age in the corral, well not one like her. (Leo is going to have a crush. I, Ze Supreme covert Commander commands it!) She looked like an angel with the lighting, Leo just froze dead in his tracks until Maya pushed past him and yelled out "Hey Rose! Where is old Zo!?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aww Leo is in love… Or is he? Hahahaha I plan to have some romance, soon will be a black tire affair (starts singing 'Friends in Low Places') So yeah…. Please review and enjoy the long wait... AGAIN (evil laugh)**


	4. Romance in the future?

TGF CHAPTER 4

TGF CHAPTER 4

By Matthew Olver

**Disclaimer: Yeah, like in the past chapters. I DON'T OWN LoZ; I do own Leo, Maya and Rose. Any characters may belong to me. Blarg. Blah blah blah. Enjoy. Please friggin' review or I'll send Elmo to molest and eat you tonight. Enjoy  
P.S. If you don't get the joke search Google for Naruto Elmo comic.**

"_Hey Rose! Where is old Zo!?"_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, hey Maya! Zo is inside. Thanks a lot for catching that thief. I'm glad we got back all th- Who's that guy?" The young horse rancher said looking behind Maya and seeing Leo's almost lifeless stare. "Dear god Maya. Did you feed that kid one of your potions?" Rose said kidding around with the desert teen. "Oh him? I have no idea why is frozen. He must of died from heart failure from seeing you Rose." Maya said laughing a little as Rose's checks turned a light red. "Any way, you know that job the King gave me? Well, he is helping. He just doesn't really know what is the target or the date. So I'm calling in that favor. I need to get him a new look, the kid's a thief; a horse and teach him how to ride" Maya said with her hands behind her head. "Oh good god… That's going to take a while. Maybe half a week of the new look and a week or two for him to learn. Zo should be inside. Take the kid and go in. What's his name anyway?" Rose said walking out the corral and closing the gate. Before Maya could speak, Leo pushed past her and walked towards Rose. "The name's Leo. Nice to meet you, Rose was it?" He said trying to act all gentlemen like. Leo and Maya spent 2 weeks at the ranch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zo was a strong old solider of the Hyrule army, he could still teach anyone skills they needed to fight with weapon in hand, during the 2 weeks, Zo taught Leo how to fight. Maya already knew how to. Half of the first week was spent making Leo fit. Rose and Maya had figured a new hair cut, a tan and a 'buff' body would change Leo's look into a new person. That half-week was spent by Maya and Rose drilling young Leo like two Military Drill Sergeants. They drilled him day in and day out. By Wednesday, Leo was as fit as a horse and probably out run one. The rest of the 2 weeks was spent teaching him how to ride a horse. Mostly how to GET ON the horse. The last day was the most exciting; it proved to Maya that Leo might be able to do the job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The quiet Hyrule field night was ruptured by the shrill scream of a young boy running for his dear life. Having spent his 2 weeks asleep in a barn, Leo did not know that the room he had entered was Maya's. Nor did he know she was changing at the exact moment he entered. Leo closed the door the second he saw the 'your gonna die' look on Maya's face. By the time Leo calmly walked out the house, Maya had started to come after Leo. "Come here Leo! I'm going to kill you!" She screeched like a banshee chasing the young boy. When Maya had him cornered by a wall, Leo turned around to face the wall and found a chain of footholds. He scrambled up the wall and began to run along the pitch black roof (think Assassin's Creed). Leo's eyes, being a thief who stole at night, become sort of like a pair of night vision goggles. He saw what was ahead of him while Maya had to feel her way around. He run as fast as his now buff legs could run. He had found an attic and hid in it till morning. Maya had found said attic but couldn't find the door. Maybe because she needed to find an open window, which Leo had closed and locked after, he got inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Haha there is chapter 4 for you. Enjoy, chapter 5 is all thought out, just needs to be written. Honestly people, I want flames and complements. Hell, if you are the first one to review with any sense, you can first say of any Reader Choices. Okay?**


	5. A Thief's Test of Skill and Wit

**A THIEF'S TEST OF SKILL AND WIT**

**Disclaimer: **Dear god. Do I have to say 90 of the things here belong to me. Well Except LoZ. Review people. Honestly. Come on. Do I need to really beg on my hands and knees? They only damn person who reviewed was my friend from school. COME ON PEOPLE! Read it. Review it. I don't care if you say HI in it. I just want to know someone is reading this and cares enough to tell me what the hell I am doin' wrong, or what is good.

XXX

After Leo's little endeavor at the farm, Maya and him left the next morning. Rose had given him a choice of a two horses. The one in which he picked was a black stallion who's eyes seemed to glow a hazel green. The stallion had been un-able to be tamed due to its rage and anger. Yet it warmed up to the young rouge quite easily. Leo named the stallion 'Thunder'. Most likely due to the sound the horses hooves make when they gallop at a quick speed.

XXX

"Hey, Maya. You said we were going to go the desert. Why there? No one lives in that desert." Leo asked confused as to why he was being led to there. "Are you a damn idiot? I told you. The Gerudos live there. How many times do I have to tell you?!" She said getting annoyed with him "Ho-"He started. "Ask me how much longer and I'll kill you." She replied coldly. It turned out to be a relatively quick trip from the ranch to the canyon that connects to the desert.

XXX

Leo and Maya had set up a tent there for him. Maya had given him instructions on what to do for his 'test of skill and wit'

--

"_Alright Leo. Here is the plan." She started as she held up a golden scarab trinket. "You need to sneak into the fortress, PAST all the guards. I will be in the fortress, I will have told the guard captain about this. She will in form the guards of a thief looking for the trinket of the desert. A.K.A. The scarab. It is given to the son born every 100 years. You need to steal it. You have to steal it with in a week or else you will be found and sent to Hyrule castle for what ever charges you face."  
--_

Two days had past. Leo had found a spot on top of some rocks which allowed him to use a old spyglass he stole back in Castle Town with out being seen by the guard towers. From his view, he saw where the sentries stood, the patrol routes. Everything he needed. He also got lucky. A map salesman had sold maps to the Gerudo. A careless one had left hers in a spot was Leo could swipe it with little to no effort. Somehow, it seems the maps where of the Hyrule castle with spots like Princess Zelda's room. 'Why the hell do they need those spots marked? Are they getting lost in the castle? Wait I've done that before…' Leo had always been in the castle, not for bad reasons. Well until his dad died. Perhaps that was the cause for his hatred of the law.

XXX

It was the 3rd day; Leo knew he would strike tonight. It seems 'Lord Gannondorf' had received some great news. The guards seemed a little Lax. Leo would wait for tonight. Tonight was when Gannondorf would return and have a party. All the guards were to come. Leo could hear the guard captain have a one sided argument with Gannon.

"We need some guards. Someone is going to steal the trinket!"

"Well it's safe. I doubt anyone will find it. Besides. Everyone is at the Goddess Festival. Has Maya returned yet? I wonder how her planning is going."

"She is here Lord. But were did you put it anyway?"

"Oh the stables. No one would look the right?"

XXX

Night couldn't have come quicker. Leo was ready. The only guard on duty was the captain her self. It would be easier to sneak past 1 guard then many. Leo made sure to use the shadows. His relatively dark clothing blended in with the shadows. 'Thank god. These clothes have a use besides making me look stupid' He thought as he inched closer to the stables until he heard something behind him. 'What was that... Think Leo. Roc- SHIT!' He panicked as he saw the captain turn to look at the rocks. Luckily for him, a rat moved out from behind some rocks and ran across. The guard captain shook her head and sighed. "Damn Rats. Make a nice stew I must say. Maybe if we can find a nest we can get some stew." She said starting to have a fantasy about her growling stomach filled with food.

Leo snuck across and hid behind the stable. When he got behind, he noticed a sparkle from a fire along the path. It was the golden scarab! It had been hidden in a small fire. Leo had taken a stick and pushed it out of the fire before feeding half the stick to the fire. "Perhaps I should go get –"Was all she said. Leo made an idiotic move. "HAH! I GOT IT! Wait… OH SHIT!!"

He yelled seeing the guard captain look at him holding the golden trinket. "Who th- THIEF!" She yelled before Leo grasped her in a hold. He rushed past her grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. His hand was placed over her mouth. "I have a job. I know Maya told you about me. I'm sure how ever, no one would mind if I, lets say. Killed you. My dad trained me how to hold a person to kill them. I could always use a practice dummy." His lips turned into a fanged smile when she heard death. "Now. If you let me go nicely. I might not kill you. And no one will ever find out I was here. Talk and I'll kill you in your sleep." The 'scared' guard nodded and he let go.

He began to walk away. When he was sure she wouldn't talk. He looked at the scarab and almost dropped it when a shrill whistle was blow. He could hear once happy party music become rapid foot steps as people began to scrabble. 'That bitch…' He thought as he ran. If he could only get to Thunder…

XXX

**Haha! It took forever but I hope to god I did a good job. Summer is out. It's about half way done really. I was playing 360, hanging out etc. Anyway. If you got a referral here. Please dear god please review. The first person to review will get a higher say then most people when I ask things. Oh yeah!! You can tell me who would make a good couple for Leo. It could be any LoZ character. Or Perhaps one coming up. (Hint Hint.) Also, the internet on my PC is retarded. I can not connect to websites yet I can play online. Strange. Very. Also, Chapter 6 will come up, well once I am done painting/moving. Maybe even before. But until then. Go to my profile and vote. Those who vote and somehow I find out can get a more powerful vote. (Not really a vote but I can remove ANY choice should the want it gone. Note this only applys to votes BEFORE chapter 6. A.K.A. Vote now and get power of polls. Okay?) And shut up. I now know that polls do not go directly to the profile. So sue me.**


	6. A Thief's Test of Skill and Wit p2

Chapter 6 - A Thief's Test Of Skill and Wit (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: Trust me, If I owned LoZ, I would rich and Leo would star in his own game. Read and Review. Vote on Profile or email me your answear ()**

XXX

When we last joined Leo, he was preforming a test for Maya. He had gotten what he had was needed to get. Just lets just say, he jumped ahead of what was happening and screwed himself. But, it seems his father was quite important in Hyrule Castle... But anywho, that story is for another time.

XXX

Holding the scarab in his hand, he run as fast as his legs could carry him. Close behind was the captain of the guard herself. Looking back at her, Leo's eyes caught a look of pure murderous rage. 'Perhaps I shouldn't of threatened to kill her...' Leo thought, and moments later a voice returned his thought. 'No shit. If you hadn't become a thief you wouldn't be here right now.' That voice was that of his father. 'Shut up dad. Let me think about this.' Luckly, Leo's mind returned it's focus before almost running into a cliff. With a sort of Prince of Persa feel, he pushed of the ledge and changed directions running as he felt more and more footsteps slowly join up with the captain. How ever, he had not realized Maya knew of his camp.

XXX

When he reached the camp, he stopped dead in his track to Maya giving him a fanged smile. "Quite the fool are we not? I figured you'd get caught but I'm surpised you chose a that moment. How ever, You failed." She said crossing her arms watching his eyes search for an escape. "Oh come on, I got it and I haven't been caught. Now, if you don't mind. I must bid you adue." Leo replied walking towards Thunder whom seemed to be on edge wanting to get away like Leo. As both Leo and Thunder made the escape to a predisclosed location, well the cave behind the water fall. 'Wait, did I just let him go?' She thought as she began search the camp for any sign of useful info. Thoughts clashed in her head as ideas popped in and were pushed out. 'I swear, if I somehow like the kid...' The thoughts debated in her mind as she searched the camp. She was about to scream before she moved to the makeshift tent she had left for him. What she found surpised her, Leo had stolen a map from one of the guards.

XXX

"What the hell..." She muttered under her breath as she scanned the map. What was marked before was somehow crossed out and locations were marked. Almost every room was marked, even certain areas most people never see. Folding the map, she noticed text on the back of it. "What is this?..." She whispered opening the map again to find that precise infomation had been writen on the back. How many guards are on at each time, when the shifts changed, even down to the exact time in which the royal family had dinner. "How the hell did he get this info..." She muttered folding it again before putting it in her pocket and made her way back towards the fortress muttering the whole time about how he passed and how she was gonna be so screwed when she told Gannondorf.

XXX

"WHAT?! What the hell where you thinking! Did you even think this one out?! You gave a common thief a trinket worth MILLIONS! What where you thinking!?"

"It was a test, I know of his exact location right now. Shall we go retrive him Lord?"

"I swear, if he isn't there. You and anyone who knew of this will die."

"I will accept any fate shall it be given."

"Now, lets go get this thief."

XXX

Leaning on a cave wall, Leo watched the stone pathway while he rubbed his fingers over the scarab debating what to do. Should he stay or should he flee and sell the scarab making millions? He snapped out of his daze when he heard people bickering as they neared the pathway, hopefully it wasn't the captain of the guard with sword in hand. Much to his discomfort, the first person he had seen was the Guard captain herself, trailing behind her was Maya and Gannondorf somehow caught in an arguement about how trust worthy 'he' was. By the knowing the 'test', with in seconds he knew he was the subject of the fight. "Hello again. I belive I did pass the test am I correct?" Leo said, his smirk so smug and cocky. "Okay, you passed. But I swear, you come back with out a reason and your dead boy." Gannondorf said still fuming from the test he was not informed about. "Eh, that works. So, who is gonna tell me what and when?" Leo said standing up and handing Maya the scarab. Walking ahead of them, his smile still smug and cocky; Thunder how ever seemed to be annoyed by Leo's cockyness. "My, My, snug arn't we now?" Maya said crossing her arms watching him walk up the pathway with Thunder close behind. Catching up to him, Maya whispered just loud enough for Leo to hear; "We need to talk about this map."

XXX

**Thank you for reading. Please review. Should you like the story, please tell others. Also, should you find anything that needs to be fixed or perhaps a character to be added. Please, inform and there is a chance to get it done. That chance at that moment is very high.**


	7. A Theif or a King

**A Thief or A King?**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own LoZ or any LoZ Character besides the OCs. I'd be having an alienwere PC. Also, read and review.  
P.S Zelda is about 15**

XXX

Two days had passed, Leo had learned of every part of the plan but not the reason. Also to prove his worthiness, he was to spend every waking moment with Maya. How ever, Maya seemed to wanted to kill him every know and then, "What's this? What's that?" He asked constantly. However, Leo seemed to become more and more attachted to the fortress. Him and Nambi, the guard captain, became to be constant agurements. It became so common that no one even listened. "Oh Leo and Nambi are at it again." Was heard every now then between passerbyers.

XXX

However, Maya still wondered how Leo knew all that info about the castle's interworking. Finnaly she cornered him where it was only her and him. Removing the map, she smirked as she watched his eyes almost zoom in on the map. "What's that?" He asked trying to act like he never knew about it. She watched him and unfolded it "Really? You don't know seeing how I found it in YOUR tent." She held it out and waited. "It's nothing." He replied trying to change subjects. "You seem to know alot about the castle. Why? Are you some prince or something?" She asked moving the map out of his reach. "It's just something, and no." He lied with skill you'd find in a shrewed diplomat. "Well, you can tell me if is just 'something' right?" Maya said not realizing he had just lied to her. "Look, I just know my way around the castle more then most of the servants." He said walking away with his head hung low. 'Subtle. Very Subtle.' His father's voice said in Leo's mind. 'Shut up Dad. I wouldn't be here if it wasn-' He thought before getting interupted by hearing a cough coming from behind him.

XXX

Somewhere in Hyrule Caste, near the castle garden to be infact. "Come on Zelda. Let's see if we can go into town." A young girl who looked around 14 and was only slightly shorter then Zelda. Looking back at the girl, Zelda sighed and said "Okay, I'm sure we can Talia." "I wonder ho-" Talia started only to be interupted by Zelda rolling her eyes.  
"What? Can't I wonder about him?"  
"Well not every 5 seconds."  
"Well, He was different once his father was killed..."  
"Was that before or after you told him you loved him?" Zelda said her arms crossed enjoying watching Talia playing with her hair. "Okay, lets just go to town for little okay Zelda?" Talia said trying to change the subject very quickly.

XXX

Returning back to Leo. He turned around to see a very pissed off guard asking about her map, most likely, she heard about it from Maya. "Uhh... I kinda editted it.. So I'mma keep it for a while." He said slowly walking away trying to advoide a fight. As he reached an area which he guessed was the mess hall, a guard flagged him down told him that someone had come and gave a message for Leo to go to the 'Safe Spot' for alittle R&R. As he left, he thanked her and left heading towards Waterfall cave to meet the 'visitor'. Leo knew who and why he was going to meet. Oh how he couldn't wait.

XXX

**Well? Arn't you lucky I got an idea for Chapter 7 so quickly. Who is this Talia girl? Who is Leo meeting? Anyway, vote on my poll and tell your friends. Please, review as well. Wait, did I just let on more then I wanted to? Perhaps you'll catch it, perhaps you wont.**


	8. To Visit One's Past

**To Visit One's Past.  
Disclaimer: I own, many a item, but LoZ? Nope. I'd be rich and live like a king.**

XXX

"Ahh, Master Leonard. How great to see you again. You have grown since we have last talked." A rather formal elegent Elderly man said watching as the young teen walked down the rocky pathway. "Please, Renold. We are eqeals now, no one works for anyone now. So please cut the formalitys. Now, I am glad to see you too. How is my mother? I pray she isn't to much of a bother." Leo said hugging the old man named Renold. "She is worried about you. Every letter she recived from you is under her constant watch. But do please return with me. Your sister is to be wed soon, I got here by horse so it was half a day's ride." Renold said watching Leo smile then nod at the man. "Just give me a moment, I am sure I can speed up our travels, my old friend."

XXX

"Did you hear? Renold left to visit Leonard! Perhaps he could talk some sense into that boy. I can't belive he almost missed his sister's wedding!"

"Oh quiet you! I'm sure Leonard didn't even know. He knew of the engagement, I know. But perhaps he never recived the letters of the date!"

"Just like you, to always protect him."

"He always stood up for her, he never left her side till his father was killed. I bet you, he wants to avenge his father's death!"

The two maids argued the whole day about Leo, or should I say Leonard?

XXX

When Leo returned to Renold, Thunder was close behind him waiting to run. "Ah, what a wonderful stallion Mast- I mean Leonard. You have your Mother's taste in horses." The elder said slowly getting on the horse and waited to Leo to slowly push Thunder into a gallop. "I see you've had alot more skill on the art Leonard. Your father would be proud." "Thank you Renold, but about what I asked you, could you find anything?" Leo asked not taking is eyes off what was ahead of him. "Yes, it appears one of the gaurds, a man by Kale. He was highly drunk at the time." The elder replied watching the landscape zoom past. "Wait, the current Captain of the Gaurd?" "Yes Leonard." Leo's entire body grew regid. He was on a first name basis with the man who murdered his father.

XXX

It wasn't long before they reached the gates and were filed through, it appears Leo's sister's wedding was quite important and no one was even screened. "That was... easy." Leo said as he walked towards the esates built closer towards the Castle with Renold close behind. "I wonder how everyone will react Renold." Leo asked as he neared the Mansion that belonged to his family. "Oh I think it be best if I go through the Servant's entrence. Safer on my part I belive." Renold said and then bid Leo adue and left. Leo took a deep breath, reached under a pot and unlocked the front door before yelling inside "I'm home! Who missed me?!". How ever, he didn't expect for a certain blushing 14 year old to stick her head out from one room and almost scream seeing a very, different Leo. 'Oh christ. I forgot about Talia... I knew I should of stopped in town.'

XXX

Talia just stared and watched the boy, the expression on his face showed almost surpise yet showed joy. "Hello again Talia..." He said shyly before almost being tackled by the young girl as she hugged him tightly. "Oh Leon, I've missed you so much!" She gasped as tears slowly began to roll down her face. Almost as if he was used to it, he stroked her hair and warped his arms around her waist. "I'm here..." He whispered before looking up at a pair of giggling maids, his Mother, and his sister. 'Oh good god. What a lovely time I'm going to have..'

XXX

**Did you like it? I enjoyed writing it! Now please Read and Review, vote on my poll (it will change soon) Tell your friends. I'm done moving but I still need to un pack so I can be a while. But I think better for some reason when I work. So lol? But anywho, I bid you adue, and to the next time readers.**


	9. And More Into Young Life

To A Loved One's Future, To My Own Plan

To A Loved One's Future, To My Own Plan.

**Disclaimer: I own a lot of LoZ games. I do not how ever own Legend of Zelda. Nintendo does. Ohh if I only could get Legend of Zelda...**

**XXX**

When we last left young Leo, he arrived at an estate. How ever, as he entered, he forgot about a 14 year old girl who swears blind she loves him… Oh did I mention the fact Leo's mother, sister and 2 maids watched him comfort the crying girl? Oh how I'll enjoy this…. Bwhahahaha!

XXX

The young 14 brown haired maiden kept crying in Leo's arms despite his best attempts to quell the tears. "Shh… Don't cry Talia, don't cry." His eyes constantly scanning the stairwell almost begging for someone to walk down. His eyes however, kept landing back on the 14 year old girl crying in his arms. His best efforts to stop her crying become interupted by the figure walking down the stairs. "Ahh... Hello Leonard, how good it is to see you my son! I knew you wouldn't miss your dear sister's wedding." Anrite, Leo's mother, said watching the two teens move away from each other with cherry red cheeks. When she reached the bottem of the stairs, she embraced her son smiling. "Hello mother, I pray you haven't done that much with out me now." Leo said as he let go of his mother and stepped back. "Oh you missed alot Leonard. You even missed quite a few offers at your hand. But in all fairness, you'll have a choice just like your sister did." Anrite said watching Leo smirk at her words. "You know I'm not ready for any engaging choices right now. Perhaps later I will make the choice." Leo said with a wave of hand. "I know, I know. Maybe you'll pick someone close to you..." She replied with a smirk on her face watching the two teens squirm at the comment.

XXX

**I'll return to that later. I feel it's time to 'bring the rain'. If you don't get it, you need to get out more, well play more CoD4... Yep. On with the story.**

XXX

It was midnight, the darkness made the river a palpable, dark, murky sky. Next to a touch sat 2 teens, Leo and someone else. "Come on Leon, don't be so upsetting. It's a festival! Be happy your back." The other teen said. "Dale, it's not that I'm not happy, I'm just here for... other reasons. The fact I know the face of who murdered my father and my 'services' have been hired..." Leon said watching the moon move across the sky. "Come on, on your sister's wedding, have a day on the party before doing that job." Dale said watching a rock he threw skip along the water. "Fine. I hope I don't see my contact, she's meant to help me, as far as she knows; well I think she knows, I'm a common thief." Leo explained seeing the look on Dale's face. "Wow. YOU? A common thief... thats one hell of a story Leo. Next thing your gonna tell me is you need a weapo- your not going to ask for one are you?" Dale said seeing the fanged smile Leo's face held. "Oh gods! What have you gotten your self into?!"

XXX

**That's chapter 9, it was longer before. But I kinda got a power outage and I lost ALL the work I did. So I had to redo it. Oh and just to let you know, Leo will not quit the life until YOU, the reader/viewer/person, votes or tells me who do you think Leo should date. Oh yeah email me at if you have an OC who you want to join in. Also, the following people, are those I thank dearly for favoriting my story. Though I'd love reviews, favorites are better cause then people will find you, then find me. It's a chain I love.**

**TheIrishKriss - The latest Favor, Also the favorite which made me wanting to do 9.  
MollyDolly94- The 1st favorite not done by a friend. By favoriting, inspired me to do 5+. Also note the change in style.  
01134- A friend of mine from school who helps me by reviewing and gave me the reader's view.**

**Thank you to those who review. Just remember my offer will still stand until I finsh this story.**


End file.
